It'll All Be Okay Soon
by musicspeaks4123
Summary: A suicide story told in the POV of different characters. First Bubbles, then Blossom, then Buttercup. I may add in the Professor later if you guys want... Review please
1. It'll be okay soon

_"Slut.."_

_"Whore..."_

_ "You had what was coming to you.."_

I stare into the mirror, my body clad in a black bra and underwear. My hips were still too big, my stomach still stuck out.

The bruises and cuts were still visible. I deserved this. The way I dressed, I should've saw it coming.

The rape.

The only reason I got hurt was because I fought. He was my boyfriend, and I should've just let him do what he wanted. We were exclusive, and that was permission wasn't it? I shouldn't have expected my friends to help me, I was asking for it wasn't I? I walk slowly to the bathroom, physical pain pounding through my body with each step. I turn on the water in the bathtub and look at my writs. I grab the scissors from my my array of hair products. My mind raced, why are my sisters so perfect? Why am I the slutty, stupid blonde of the group?

Why can't anyone understand?

I can hear the pounding on the door. It was Blossom, I already know. She wants to make sure I did my homework, because I obviously can't do it myself. I walked over to the bathtub, the water now overflowing out of it. I step in and as I stand in, I opened the scissors and stared at my arm. I push the blade into my arm and drag the blade through my skin. I don't cry. I know I will be helping everyone by leaving. No one needs me here. I watched the blood drip down my arm and land in the still flowing water. When I'm done with my left arm I go to my right. I know they'll be happy without me. I can feel myself becoming dizzy...I don't think I can stand anymore.

The pain will all go away...It'll be gone soon...


	2. How could I let this happen?

I all of a sudden hear the water turn on upstairs. I run up the stairs to make sure my sister was okay. Bubbles has been acting strange latley and I was starting to worry about her. I knock on her door and say softly "Bubbles? Are you okay?"

No answer.

I can hear the water continue to run, but its only been 5 minutes, so I go back down stairs to finish my homework. 20 minutes pass, and I finish my biology paper, but I can still hear the water running. I walk upstairs and I can feel a puddle forming outside of Bubbles room. I start pounding on the door. "Bubbles! Open the door, I'm serious!" I start to ram my body against the door in an attempt to open it. I hit it for the 5th time, and the door falls to the floor. I can see the water everywhere and I run to the bathroom.

Oh no...

I grab my sisters cold body from the tub and hold her close to me. I desperately try to find a pulse.

Nothing...

How could I let this happen? Why didn't I break down the door sooner. I grab my cell out of my pocket and quickly dial 911. "Please come to the Powerpuff household, my sister doesn't have a pulse and shes cold and wet," I cry and the tears continue to flow, "please just get here...please..." I continue to hold her close to me while trying not to crush her frail body. She hasn't eaten in weeks and you could see all of her bones. I should've made her eat something. I should've talked to her. No, not talked...

Listened.

I hold my sister close to my face and whisper to her, "How could I let this happen?"


	3. I'm so sorry

I walk into the house and slam the door, and I immediately see water dripping down the stairs. I see Blossom's biology book on the kitchen table and bubbles purse on the couch, so I knew they were both home. But, where were they, and what the hell was with all this water dripping everywhere? I drop my stuff and walk upstairs, to find the water was coming from Bubbles room and her door had been knocked down. Okay, what the actual fuck was going on here?

"Blossom? Bubbles?" I see Blossom walk out of Bubble's bathroom holding Bubbles in her arms.

No...

I run to my sister, and stare at her cold, pale, skinny body. I'm almost afraid to touch her. I look at Blossom, hoping this is some sort of sick prank. Blossom looks at me, her eyes dark with depression. "Buttercup," she whispers, "she's gone..."

She can't be...

I grab her body from Blossom and hug her close. I start to slap her face. "Bubbles, wake up, please. Bubbles this is not a joke, wake up!" I can feel Blossom's hand on my shoulder.

"Buttercup, stop..."

"No! Bubbles please, come back, come on, please..." "

Buttercup, please..."

"NO! Fuck you, she can't be fucking gone! I don't give a shit what happened she's not allowed to fucking leave us!" I cry as tears start to form and my voice cracks. I was having trouble breathing.

She wasn't allowed to fucking leave us...

I finally dropped to the ground and held Bubbles as tightly as I could. I let all my feelings out and cried as hard a I could. I felt Blossom's arms wrap around me and he sobs as well. I help Bubbles close to me and whispered,

"I'm sorry Bubbles...I'm so sorry..."


	4. I can't believe this

**Holy god..I actually got favs and follows on my story...thanks guys :3 **

**I decided to go ahead and put in the Professor point of view, though it will get more descriptive as to bubbles condition. **

* * *

I stared down at my youngest daughter in grief and sadness. I don't... I don't understand how this could happen. she had so much to look forward to in life. She was beautiful, smart, and talented. I wonder to myself how could I could have not noticed. Her body was basically skin and bones. She hadn't eaten in weeks She was pale and cold, covered in black and blue bruises that I found out later were from a rape.

_That fucking lab..._

That stupid lab has kept me away from my girls for years now. But now...now I lost my baby because of the lab. I had to sit in that stupid lab and not even realize that my daughter was dying on the inside. I heard the door creak.

"Professor? It's time to go home."

I solemnly nodded, then moved toward Bubbles. I kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered, "I love you.." I ran my hands down her arms and noticed her fresh cuts. My heart sank when i saw what they said.

I'M SORRY

_"Oh Bubbles, don't you know? You have nothing to be sorry about. It's all our fault..." _


End file.
